Intoxication
by one hundred zeros
Summary: It was then that Hikaru decided that bruises and hang-overs aside, going out drinking with Waya every once in a while was really not that much of a bad thing, because really, how often did anyone get to kiss the Touya Akira like this?


**A/N: A little one-shot that I suddenly came up with after reading a Harry potter fanfic. I know, no connection, but writing about a drunk Hikaru has always seemed very fun.**

**:: Intoxication ::**

Hikaru bumped into a table, and although he knew it was going to leave a bruise on his hip later, right now he only giggled before straightening himself and walking on.

He managed to make it halfway across the room without incident, before stumbling on a slight crease in the carpet and catching himself on another table. It didn't really help much though, because he still ended up scraping his knees anyway and he felt that there might be another bruise on his forehead later as well, but all in all, he considered it rather impressive that he had managed to catch himself on anything at all and so silently congratulated himself before continuing on his way.

Finally arriving at the row of tables near the end of the room, he opened the goke of the first Go board he saw. It was filled with black stones. Picking it up, he approached the second Go board and began to look into its goke as well. Finding the white stones, he made quick work of swapping them with the black stones in the other goke. Once completed he moved on to the next table.

Giggling a little - he really was giggling a lot today wasn't he? - he swapped another set of gokes. Akira would be furious when he found all the Go boards in the salon having only black or white stones, it was only a pity that Hikaru himself won't be there to see his expression, but he could imagine how the boy would look like - green eyes flaring, hair swishing about his face - and the best thing would be that he would never even know who did it.

Hikaru swayed a little as he straightened, vision spinning slightly. Who knew alcohol could do this to a person? He was sure he was going to wake up with a terrible hangover tomorrow, but right now, it only added an interesting new dimension to his sight. Squinting, he realized that from certain angles, it looked like there were two of everything. He laughed again.

"What are you doing here, Shindou?"

Jumping slightly at the sudden voice, Hikaru yelped as he fell backwards onto a table, causing the stones in the two gokes to tip and fall over onto the floor in a shower of white.

"Shindou?" Akira asked again, then, "Why do I only see white go stones on the floor?"

Hikaru hiccuped. "That's because I swapped them, Akira."

The other boy's right eyebrow twitched. "Don't call me Akira," he snapped, "and why did you think it necessary to swap the Go stones?"

"Because it'll annoy you." Hikaru laughed and leaned backwards so that he was draped over the table in a theatrical manner.

Akira sighed and brushed a hand exasperatedly through his hair. "It would better serve my purpose if I just asked you why you are drunk, will it not?"

Hikaru laughed again. "I was out with Waya," he said.

"And that explains everything, I guess," Akira replied, sarcasm in his tone.

In his inebriated state, however, Hikaru was clearly unable to pick out the cynicism, and instead shook his head, an action that made his world spin in a completely disorienting way.

"No," he added, "Actually we had a bet. A game of Truth and Dare." He smiled distractedly. "And Isumi dared me into swapping all the Go Stones in your Go Salon. Then Waya decided that he would let me choose between that one and kissing you."

"So you chose to mess up all the Go sets?"

Hikaru tried to sit up. "As though you wouldn't glare me into next week if I so much as tried to touch you," he said, flopping back onto the table when he realized that his attempts at straightening himself was only making him cross-eyed.

"Really?" And suddenly Akira was standing too close and bending over him so that strands of long hair brushed against his face.

Hikaru blinked, the other boy's green eyes bright and distracting. "What-" He began, but never got to finish his sentence before Akira leaned forward and pressed his lips to his.

It was then that Hikaru decided that bruises and hang-overs aside, going out drinking with Waya every once in a while was really not that much of a bad thing, because really, how often did anyone get to kiss the Touya Akira like this?

**A/N: And there you go. The shortest one-shot I have ever written, but like I said, it was a very spur-of-the-moment thing. Long live Ame (my muse) who is possibly the most over-worked muse ever. o.O**


End file.
